jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Nairhëne Thënclos
Nairhëne Thënclos, (pronounced: "nare-HEEN thay-ENCLOSS") is a central character in the Cycle of the Crow from series by J.M.C Hoult. Background Nairhëne Thënclos was born in Lundriem in the year 1037 Age of Dawn to Ilayna Thënclos, a romance of Prince Astrigeth (as he was known then). Following her birth and the realization that she bore the mark of Cruachlare her father concluded that she could not be raised as his legitimate child, and bade his lover farewell. Ilayna and her daughter fled the city and journeyed to the countryside, where they resided in the town of Candrith until Ilayna's death in 1044 Age of Dawn. A close friend of Ilayna; a ranger by the name of Arëwilthëng, took up responsibility of the child Nairhëne and raised her into her adulthood. Sometime during her teenage years she was cleansed of cruachlare by the Chaste, which left her unable to use magic at all, although she bore a wit for it as a younger child. Activities Journeying to Thrangield Sometime during the beginning events of In The Nest of the Crow, Nairhëne and Arëwilthëng left Candrith and were bound for the realm of Quendrian. Arëwilthëng had not told Nairhëne of their reasons of departure, but they were being pursued by assassins bent on killing Nairhëne for unknown reasons. She did not reveal herself as the daughter of the Emperor to anyone she met, and the two journeyed into Quendrian around the same time as the theft of the Shield of Meyhras in Eravel Nethris. They moved swiftly through the kingdom, in disarray, and arrived in Thrangield, seeking a ship to sail to Ilagaire, where Arëwilthëng knew that Nairhëne would be safe from harm. Meeting Ophelya Questron and the Voyage to Ilagaire While staying at an inn in Thrangield, Nairhëne and her protector encountered Ophelya Questron (the supposed new Cruachlaya, or Crowqueen as she later becomes during the events of Under The Wings of Darkness). Nairhëne is acquainted with Ophelya, but Arëwilthëng dislikes her because she has the mark of the crow. Nairhëne sympathizes with her as she once bore the mark too. They end up journeying to Ilagaire on the same ship, the Wild Eye. Appearance Nairhëne is, as described in the first book as: tall and with hair of golden fields and eyes as blue as the ocean. She wore strange clothes, with curved shapes upon the green and golden fabric of her dress. She is exceedingly beautiful and wise, though had never borne the hand of a man nor lover in her life. She is also skilled in the art of swordsmanship, being taught by Arëwilthëng. She often carries a dagger beneath her dress. Relationships Arëwilthëng Nairhëne trusts no one more so than her protector Arëwilthëng. Though she often holds him in check she concludes she would be dead without him. She is also shown to having a dependency on him to a certain extent, growing weak and aimless when he is absent from her side. When she is appointed as Lady of Ilagaire she makes Arëwilthëng her Councillor. Ophelya Questron Nairhëne sees a lot of herself in Ophelya, particularly her trouble with the mark of cruachlare, her nervousness and her inability to trust many people, along with her paranoia. She becomes a mother-like figure to Ophelya, although there is only a short difference in age between them. When Ophelya becomes the Cruachlaya, or Crowqueen later on, Nairhëne concedes that she must be destroyed, though harbors some hope and sympathy for her. Jhannekhim Naedru Nairhëne appreciates Jhanne's wisdom and potency in magic, and upon her crowning as Lady of Ilagaire he becomes her senior magical advisor. Although she is of Caliendorian origin she does not possess a hatred or distaste for magic or Mageborn, and values Jhanne's loyalty and wisdom. Emperor Astrigeth After her crowning as Lady of Ilagaire, Nairhëne becomes reunited with her father Astrigeth during the treaty in Eravel Nethris, much to his surprise that she still lives. She grows to become close with her father and trusts his judgement and wisdom to her. When he is killed during the Battle of the Crows in The Blackest Tears along with her half-brothers Astrilos and Arginlon she expresses great grief and sorrow, and in his dying moments Astrigeth proclaims her as the Empress of Caliendor, being his only surviving heir. King Raevelin King Raevelin naturally has a hatred for Nairhëne as she is both a Caliendor and formerly of the mark of cruachlare. When he learns of her liberation of Ilagaire and her alliance with the Laur’ägrion he musters a great fleet to end her "tyranny" of Ilagaire and bring a destruction to her alliance and followers. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters in the Cycle of the Crow Category:Caliendorians Category:Illegitimate children